My boyfriend: The mortal
by Raven Gwyll Aimer
Summary: Con un pasado desdichado y maldecido con una constante mala suerte,Edward Cullen,quien tras ser asaltado y salvado por una muchacha hermosa y dulce se enamora de ella,y esta parece corresponderle¿el problema?..."les presento a mi novia,La Muerte"
1. Chapter 1

Atención: los personajes le pertenecen unica y exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo utilizo sus nombres con el fin de compartir con ustedes mis nuevas creaciones, sin fines de lucro y con el unico proposito de divertirme.

Un hombre de aproximadamente veintitrés años, de complexión esbelta, ojos esmeraldas y cabellos broniceos caminaba aprisa por en medio de una plazoleta, era terriblemente temprano, y las calles estaban desiertas, sin embargo, el no cesaba de observar la hora en su reloj, entre zancada y zancada, cuadrando la mandibula con manifiesto desagrado. De pronto un hombre rubio, de cabellos de aspecto desalineado, salio detrás de un arbol, quedando frente al hombre que llevaba prisa. Este intento esquivarle, yendo en otra dirección, pero solo se encontro con que estaba rodeado por otros tres mas. Se quedo alli parado, con porte orgulloso y hasta se podria decir, aristocratico, a pesar de que en sus ojos yo podia ver brillar el miedo. El primer hombre, al que identifique como James Lowell, un ladron bastante cruel y patético a quien yo ya habia visto en una ocasión, se acerco a su victima, y de un agil movimiento le arrebato el maletin, los demas se apresuraron a amenazar al pobre hombre, para que les entregara todo aquello de valor que llevara encima, al parecer no tenia demasiado. A pesar de que el ojiverde habia obedecido, James, quien se habia ganado su fama de inhumano a pulso, sonrio friamente antes de patearlo, dejándolo tumbado en el piso, los otros tres hombres le aplaudieron las gracias, y pronto los cuatro se entretenian pateando y golpeando vigorosamente al hombre que se habia convertido en un ovillo sanguinolento, y sus brazos intentaban proteger su cabeza torpemente. Mire hacia los alrededores, no habia nadie por alli, suspire, sabiendo que de todas maneras el castigo divino seria inevitable, y me deje caer con elegancia, sosteniendo levemente la falda de mi vestido. Me acerque al hombre que me daba la espalda, y le toque levemente; luego el estaba inconsciente en el piso. Los otros tres se detuvieron dejando en paz a el hombre que golpeaban, quien relajo sus musculos y pronto se sumio en la dulce inconsciencia con un gemido lastimero.

-quien demonios eres tu?- dijo James, quien parecia ser el lider, acercándose con intenciones de tomarme bruscamente por el brazo, sonrei, volviéndome incorporea, dejando que su mano me traspasara, vi como la sangre huia de su rostro, lleve mi mano hacia mi boca, cubriéndola mientras soltaba una risita.

-nadie- sonrei- ese es el punto, no crees? James Lowell-.

No deje de sonreir aun cuando me materialice de nuevo, para rozar su mano y robarle su energia vital, desvaneciéndole como al anterior, los dos delincuentes restantes intentaron escapar, pero apareci frente a ellos, y corrieron con la misma suerte que sus camaradas.

Me arrodille frente al hombre que habia rescatado, y ubique su cabeza en mi regazo con delicadeza, haciendo que mis ropajes blancos se tiñeran con los restos de su sangre, tome su celular, que habia quedado tirado en el suelo, y marque a emergencias, les explique la situación y colgue en cuanto pidieron mi nombre, para dedicarme a observar las facciones de mi rescatado, debia admitir que era un hombre hermoso, pero aun no podia explicarme a mi misma el porque les habia salvado, sonrei internamente al pensar que tal vez no era un ser tan insensible como yo misma pensaba. Acaricie ausentemente su ensangrentada mejilla y de pronto vi como dos bellos orbes verdes me devolvían la mirada, vi el terror en sus ojos y me apresure a calmarle. Acaricie su rostro otra vez y susurre dulcemente palabras de consuelo y amabilidad, el se calmo, ya que realmente no tenia otra alternativa al ser incapaz de moverse. Podia entender su reaccion, imaginaba que despertar y ver mis terroríficos ojos carmesí habria sido, cuanto menos, inquietante.

-q-quien e..res?- susurro con dificultad, mirándome con recelo instintivo. Sonrei.

-soy aquello de lo que te salve- musite, observando su reaccion. Parecio confundido, pero luego pude observar como las piezas encajaban en su mente y sus ojos se abrian desmesuradamente, me apresure a poner mi mano sobre su boca y me incline para susurrarle al oido un suave "todo esta bien, no te hare daño" que me hizo sentir que era participe de una de esas bizarras películas de aliens con la super trillada frase de "venimos en paz". El parecia no creerme del todo, pero no tuve tiempo para convencerle, las sirenas de la ambulancia apresuraron mi marcha.

-debo irme- susurre, deseando no hacerlo, y deposite su cabeza en el suelo, para luego comenzar a desaparecer frente a su atenta mirada, suspire cansada... ahora era hora de mi castigo por romper la regla mas importante... la unica en realidad, no interferir con la muerte de un mortal.

Continuara...

Hola! Tuve esta idea el otro dia y quise desarrollarla, asi que aquí esta el primer capitulo. Me parecio apropiado comenzarlo ahora, para que me digan que les parece y entren en el ambiente de la historia, ahora que "A singular fairy tale" esta cerca de su final.

Esto esta mas alla de cualquier cosa que haya escrito antes, porque, como habran notado, prefiero las historias mas bien realistas y poco dramaticas, asi que espero sus opiniones, aceptare encantada cualquier critica CONSTRUCTIVA, que me ayude a mejorar en este genero.

Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí otro cap! ^^

-no tienes a nadie a quien podamos llamar?- pregunto una melosa voz femenina, mire por la ventana, para ver que se trataba de una enfermera.

-no-gruño el, se veia adolorido, y cansado de soportar a aquella mujer- ya le he dicho al doctor que no tengo ningun familiar-.

Me desintegre en el aire, para materializarme al otro lado de la puerta de aquella habitación y entre con parsimonia.

-yo cuidare de el- dije, haciendo que ambos voltearan a verme, ella parecia impresionada, y algo envidiosa, mientras que el se veia temeroso- somos MUY buenos amigos- agregue, insinuante, antes de guiñarle un ojo a la mujer que ahora parecia estatica, ella afirmo, y se apresuro fuera de la habitación.

-le acabas de insinuar a esa mujer que somos a-amantes?- exclamo el joven, escandalizado y sonrojado. Me encogi de hombros, no entendi porque le daba tanta importancia, solo era una pequeña e irrelevante mentira.

-no se tu nombre-musite, mientras me acomodaba en el marco de la ventana.

-Edward- murmuro- Edward Masen, y gracias por salvarme- agrego, para luego mirarme y preguntar indeciso-tu...tienes un nombre?-

-No- sonrei- nunca interactuo con humanos, asi que no necesito uno...sin embargo, en vista de las circunstancias puedes llamarme Bella, asi me llamaban cuando era humana- dije, aunque en realidad me llamaba Isabella, preferia el diminutivo.

-entonces, alguna vez fuiste humana?- parecia sorprendido.

-por supuesto- asenti- me converti en esto-señale mis ojos carmesí-durante la epoca de la Inquisición...fue mi castigo-

-tu castigo?- su voz sono estrangulada, como si su instinto le dijera que no queria escuchar lo siguiente.

-es el castigo para todos aquellos que renegamos del don divino mas importante...la vida- musite- habia un hombre, un hombre que me acosaba con sus constantes propuestas de matrimonio, mi familia era muy importante y mi apellido abria muchas puertas, por ello, aquel hombre estaba decidido a conseguir mi mano, las propuestas siempre llegaban, pero nunca las hacia el, personalmente. Un dia, en una reunion, aquel hombre se me acerco, y alli, frente a otros invitados reitero su propuesta, pero volvi a negarme, el, fuera de si, exigio que expusiera mis motivos, a lo que le respondi que buscaba casarme por el mas puro y profundo amor, y que un hombre de temperamento tan sombrio y practico como el jamas podria hacerme feliz, asi como yo jamas lograria hacerle feliz a el-

-fue una buena respuesta, que te contesto?-

-nada, furioso, se levanto de su sitio y se marcho rapidamente. Paso una semana, en la cual pense que al fin me habia librado de el, cuando miembros del ejercito de la Santa Inquisición llamaron a las puertas de la sede central de la Familia Swan, se me habia acusado de brujería, y tanto mis padres como yo, supimos que solo el podria haber hecho algo asi, como venganza por la humillación a la que le someti; aquella vez ni siquiera mi apellido podia lograr nada por mi. Cada dia de tortura era insoportable, el olor de mi propia sangre me mantenia mareada la mayor parte del dia, y en mis momentos de lucidez solo pedia a Dios mi muerte, ese fue mi pecado, pedir la muerte. Un dia mi torturador aparecio, y al mirarle, vi como la vida escapaba de sus ojos, mientras el se debilitaba, yo me hacia mas fuerte, rompi los grilletes que me mantenian atada y escape, asustada de todo, pero por sobre todo, de mi misma. Al llegar a un arrollo, me acuclille con intenciones de tomar agua, y por primera vez vi mis ojos, ya no eran castaños, sino rojos, como la mismísima sangre- sonrei con amargura, mientras veia como Edward luchaba por mantener la compostura, aferrando con fuerza su ropa de cama- alli comprendi que habia sido castigada, condenada a matar, para siempre...sin nunca poder morir. Claramente ese bastardo al que tu llamas Dios tiene un sentido del humor bastante retorcido, no crees?- bromee oscuramente. Le vi tragar con fuerza.

-dijiste que escapaste, no les mataste a todos? Debias de estar furiosa-conjeturo. Sonrei con dulzura, al tiempo que llegaba a su lado y acariciaba sus broniceos cabellos, haciendole sonrojar.

-la ira es un sentimiento inútil, muchacho- comente con tranquilidad.

-me llamas muchacho cuando no debes tener mas de diecisiete años- se enfurruño, haciendome reir, toda la tensión del ambiente desaparecio.

-mi tiempo se congelo en mi cumpleaños numero diecinueve-le informe, y el sonrio como si hubiese algo divertido en ello.

-algo gracioso?-murmure, pero el nego con la cabeza rapidamente. Vi como sus ojos se entrecerraban un poquito, somnolientos- duerme, yo cuidare de ti- le susurre.

-no eres como todos te pintan- musito, mas dormido que despierto, sin duda producto de los calmantes.

-gracias, supongo- respondi, pero el ya dormia placidamente.

Observe su rostro relajado e intente responder mis dudas, ¿cuál era la razon que me llevo a salvarle?. ¿cuál era el motivo por el que le estaba cuidando cuando yo misma estaba debil aun, producto de mi castigo? Y ¿qué era lo que me atraia hacia el, desde lejos? Me asustaba el no conocer las respuestas a mis interrogantes, pero me aterraba aun mas el averiguarlas.

Continuara...

Hola! Muchas gracias por los reviews! Fueron mas de los que esperaba, me alegra tanto que les haya gustado el primer capitulo ^^, aquí les dejo el segundo, con la esperanza de que tambien sea de vuestro agrado.

Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

-buenos días- pronuncio una voz ronca a mis espaldas. Me di vuelta, para observar a mi interlocutor y sonreí con amabilidad.

-buenos días para ti también, Edward- respondí con cortesía, al tiempo que caminaba hacia la mesa que yacía a su lado, para servir algo de agua en una copa y entregársela. El joven me agradeció con la mirada y bebió ávidamente aquel liquido tan necesario para la vida. Escuche a lo lejos los pasos de Jessica, la enfermera melosa del día anterior, por su forma de andar, parecía presurosa, y supe que quería ver si yo había pasado aquí la noche.

Mi retorcido sentido del humor salió a flote con esto, recordando, también, la timidez de Edward la tarde anterior, por lo que me acerque a el con un movimiento ágil y provocativo, ella estaba muy cerca, en el pasillo.

-déjame arroparte, cariño, esta haciendo mas frío y no querría que te enfermaras-dije en voz alta, mientras acomodaba las cobijas, acercando peligrosamente mi rostro al suyo. Sentí el momento exacto en el que la puerta se abrió, y supe que desde donde ella estaba espiando, se vería como si nosotros estuviéramos _besándonos_, sonreí maliciosamente con el solo pensamiento, pero al observar los ojos de Edward con atención me sorprendí al encontrar no solo incredulidad, sino también deseo, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y observaba mis labios con anhelante inseguridad, tanto así, que por un momento yo también me pregunte como se sentirían esos suaves y cálidos labios mortales sobre los míos. Sacudí levemente mi cabeza, como si pudiera sacudirme de encima también esos pensamientos, al tiempo que me alejaba de el cerrando los ojos con fuerza "demasiado peligroso", me dije a mi misma.

Observe a la enfermera, que aun estaba en la puerta, con su mano en el picaporte.

-lo siento, no quería interrumpir- dijo falsamente, para luego fulminarme con la mirada. Mientras aquella chica acomodaba las almohadas y abría las ventanas para airear la habitación, Edward me lanzo una mirada de reproche en cuanto comprendió el motivo de mi extraño comportamiento, le respondí con una sonrisa altanera y una mirada burlona, a pesar de que estaba terriblemente confusa, tanto por su reacción como por la mía.

-por que hiciste eso?-mascullo, obviamente molesto, una vez la rubia desapareció de nuestra vista.

-oh, vamos- dije lo mas ligeramente posible- solo fue una pequeña broma, ¿no tienes sentido del humor?-

-y-yo... por un momento pensé que tú en verdad ibas a- no lo deje terminar.

-eso no puede pasar **nunca**- dije, y todo rastro de pretendido humor fue dejado de lado, dándole paso a la amargura- y seria terrible que pensaras en ello, o peor aun, que lo desearas- sentencie.

-¿por qué?- dijo ¿dolido?Esperaba haber escuchado mal- quiero saber los motivos, ya estoy condenado, ya lo deseo- dios, no estaba equivocada, él en verdad sonaba destrozado, me senté a su lado, y acaricie su bello rostro, buscando desesperadamente una manera de explicarle.

-eres tan joven- suspire- tan lleno de emociones, te dejas llevar por las sensaciones, te atrae el misterio, pero no es real cariño- puse mi dedo índice sobre sus labios, acallando sus quejas- una cosa es coquetear con el peligro, allí tienes posibilidades de sobrevivir, pero no lo intentes conmigo, se inteligente, nadie le escapa a la muerte y no quiero hacerte daño- sonreí con tristeza- y me temo que un beso mío podría matarte-murmure.

-no me importaría- susurro, dejándome sorprendida- no hay nada para mí en este mundo, he vivido los peores momentos, sin nunca tener ni un solo buen recuerdo, lo único que te pido es el mejor recuerdo de mi vida, un beso tuyo, ¿ que importa si después de eso mi vida termina?-

-estas siendo ilógico- intente persuadirle... y persuadirme- debes de tener buenos recuerdos-.

-te equivocas- mascullo, mirándome directamente a los ojos- mi vida ha sido detestable desde que mis padres murieron, ni siquiera los recuerdo- sus orbes se llenaron de dolor, instintivamente aferré su mano- luego los recuerdos se reducen a los del orfanato, y como comprenderás, no hay ninguno bueno- hice una mueca, era consciente de lo poco agradables que eran esos lugares- nunca nadie me adopto, todos los que iban allí deseaban adoptar a recién nacidos en lugar de niños de 4 o 5 años. Cuando cumplí 18 y salí de allí, trabaje duro, estudie economía y ahora rento una pequeña habitación que no quieren ocupar ni las alimañas. Iba a mi primera entrevista en una empresa cuando esos hombres me atacaron- sonrió con tristeza- mi primera oportunidad y la desperdicie- sus ojos volvieron al presente y se fundieron con los míos- y entonces alguien vino en mi ayuda, unos enormes ojos suaves y rojos como pétalos de rosas me miraron con sincera preocupación y una mano de la temperatura y el color de la nieve acaricio con dulzura mi mejilla- soltó una risa amarga- la primera vez que sentía esa sensación de calidez, la primera vez que alguien me tenia en cuenta, y no solo resulto no ser humana, ¡sino que se trataba de la mismísima muerte!-

-algún día encontraras a la mujer que pueda hacerte sentir esa sensación cálida por el resto de tu vida- respondí, intentando guardar la compostura.

-ya la encontré- dijo, mirándome con intención- pero al parecer quiere dejar que su extraña salida laboral se interponga entre nosotros- bromeo, para luego volver a ponerse serio- además ella es tan grandiosa que puede hacerme sentir esto no solo toda una vida, sino una eternidad- negué con la cabeza, aunque la lógica y la convicción intentaban escaparse de mi usualmente fría mente. El cuadro la mandíbula, y sus ojos se volvieron opacos, note el dolor que intentaba esconder.

-entonces, ¿es imposible, verdad?- musito- ¿acaso te soy tan desagradable?- ¿desagradable? ¿ Lo decía en serio? Masculle una maldición por lo bajo, al tiempo que me rendía a sus deseos... y los míos.

-mas te vale no morirte, o te matare- gruñí, antes de unir mis gélidos labios a los suyos, mientras intentaba controlar mis poderes, sentí su sorpresa, pero luego su boca se volvió demandante, mientras sus manos tiraban con autoridad de mi, logrando que quedase a horcajadas, sobre el. Un profundo gemido escapo de mi garganta, y me sometí sumisa y gustosamente a sus mandatos. Su lengua se adentro sin permiso en mi boca y la exploro descaradamente, mientras sus manos me atraían hacia su acalorado cuerpo, acariciando mi cintura, mi espalda baja, todo a su paso. Sentí su dolorosa erección, aun a través de las mantas, pero en lugar de apenarme o asustarme, mi cuerpo se arqueo, en una clara invitación y se restregó contra él, sacándole unos gruñidos de placer; sin embargo pronto senti sus manos mas debiles en mis caderas, y fue cuando volvi en mi, desintegrándome entre sus dedos y reapareciendo al otro lado de la habitación, a pesar de no necesitar el oxigeno, jadeaba como si hubiese corrido un maratón.

-Maldición! Lo siento tanto ¿estas bien? Sabia que era una mala idea ¡te lo dije!- solté frase tras frase, nerviosa, hasta que lo escuche reírse, agradecí no tener un corazón caliente, y no poder sonrojarme.

-estoy bien- dijo, mirándome con sus ojos que ahora brillaban como piedras preciosas- y me alegro de causar ese efecto en ti, de lograr acabar con tu autocontrol- a pesar de no poder sonrojarme, no podía evitar evocar la manera en que mi cuerpo busco el suyo, de forma tan poco decorosa. No podía ni mirarle a la cara.

-y-yo... umm.. tengo que ir, n-no debería quedarme- murmure rápidamente- y-yaa tienes t-tu recuerdo-

Él estaba serio, aunque sus ojos desbordaban felicidad, y cierta diversión por mi repentina timidez.

-el primero de muchos, espero- ronroneo con voz ronca, logrando que un extraño calor se apoderara de mi vientre bajo, algo que nunca antes había experimentado, sino hasta hace pocos minutos.

-fue muy peligroso- le recordé, persuasivamente.

-y no paso nada- contraataco.

-me descontrole- dije exasperada, y enojada conmigo misma por ello.

-y me encanto- sonrió torcidamente

-sabes a lo que me refiero- dije, esquivándole la mirada, avergonzada.

-la practica hace al maestro- dio por concluida la conversación con voz seductora, y sin mas salí de aquel lugar bajo su atenta mirada, antes de enloquecer de nuevo y abalanzarme sobre aquel humano.

"La practica hace al maestro", esa seria una frase que rondaría por mi mente mucho tiempo.

Continuara...

Perdón por la tardanza, pero tuve que empezar a escribir la historia de nuevo, porque perdí la libreta donde iba escribiéndola ¬¬

En fin, espero que les guste!

Izzy Rebeld Armstrong


	4. Chapter 4

Estaba fuera de aquel edificio de cemento al que no habia vuelto desde aquel dia, desde mi primer beso, hace exactamente una semana. Esperaba a que la enfermera sacara a Edward en una silla de ruedas, como siempre se hacia por precaucion. Hoy le daban el alta.

Durante los primeros dias de la ultima semana me jure a mi misma que no volveria a verlo, pero poco a poco mi voluntad cedio ante mis egoístas deseos y hace exactamente dos dias habia conseguido mi identificación falsa, habia comprado una mansión en las afueras del pueblo con el dinero que consegui vendiendo unos pocos objetos de todos los que guardaba de mi vida humana, tales como joyas finísimas, muñecas de porcelana y algunas pinturas. Con eso basto para armar una suma tan respetable que no escasearía aun si decidiera vivir dos vidas mortales en aquel lugar. Contrate servidumbre y un chofer, todo habia sido dispuesto para que volviese a ser la humana Isabella Swan...al menos por un rato, hasta que todos comenzaran a envejecer y a pensar en mi como el equivalente femenino de Dorian Grey.

Y todo eso nos devolvia a este momento, donde yo vigilaba nerviosamente las puertas del hospital, a la vez que sentia los ojos de mi nuevo chofer, Jasper Hale, clavados en mi. Sabia que le ponia de los nervios mi sola presencia, el poseia un gran instinto, aun sin saber que era yo, sabia que debia mantenerse alejado de mi, suspire, preguntándome donde habria dejado Edward su instinto ¡besar a la muerte! Y aun mas ¡desear hacerlo de nuevo!, ese recuerdo me hizo sonreir, Dios bendiga a ese insensato.

Al fin las puertas se abrieron y por ella salieron Jessica, la insoportable enfermera y...Edward. Mi corazon se encogio al verlo tan...vacio, sus ojos estaban opacos, se le notaba demacrado y muy cansado, aunque la insistente muchacha que le acompañaba parecia no ver su estado, muy ocupada como estaba parloteando incoherencias.

-Jasper-dije, recomponiéndome y mirando a mi chofer- abrele la puerta al sr. Cullen, y ayudale a entrar al coche, luego despide al remis que le espera, el vendra con nosotros- Jasper asintió respetuosamente y bajo para cumplir mis ordenes. Escuche como se presentaba ante Edward, y este le miraba como ido, asi que baje mi ventanilla y le sonrei, disculpándome silenciosamente por mi desaparición, su reaccion me dejo sin aliento. Sus ojos opacios se encendieron como lso de un niño que recibe exactamente lo que pidio en navidad, y me devolvió la sonrisa mas deslumbrante que yo hubiera visto jamas, pestañee, deslumbrada, como si hubiera visto directamente al sol.

Disculpa la tardanza- sonrei, y supe que el comprendio exactamente de que le hablaba, porque asintió sin borrar su inmensa sonrisa de su rostro y permitio que Jasper le ayudase a entrar al coche. Una vez acomodado a mi lado, levanto su mano y acaricio mi mejilla con suavidad, como si yo fuese de cristal y pudiera romperme en cualquier segundo. Suspire, y aprete mi mejilla contra su calida palma, disfrutando de la sensación que me producia. Habia pasado una semana alejada de el, y ahora me habia dado por vencida, el me llamaba desde lejos y yo era demasiado egoísta como para mantenerme al margen por su bien.

-Pense que ya no volverias-musito, y abri los ojos para encontrarme con sus bellos orbes esmeraldas, que demostraban cuan agonico le habia sido ese pensamiento. Le sonrei y bese su mano.

-estoy aquí- dije simplemente, prefiriendo no mencionar que no volver era el plan inicial. Jasper subio de nuevo al vehículo, después de haber hablado con el remisero y se puso en marcha. No pude pensar en nada mas, ya que segundos después los dulces labios de mi adorado humano tomaron posesion de los mios, demandante pero dulce, autoritario pero gentil. Sometiendo asi mi voluntad y mi cordura.

-Hemos llegado- anuncio El chofer, al tiempo que bajaba del auto y me abria la puerta, tendiéndome la mano para que descendiera del vehículo, yo siempre podia notar como se tensaba levemente cuando su piel se encontraba con la mia, mi baja temperatura corporal era otra alarma para sus instintos, sin embargo, el siempre insistia en ayudarme a bajar. Su hermana, Rosalie, quien trabajaba en la mansión como cocinera, tambien se comportaba igual, siempre podia ver en sus ojos la lucha interna entre su conciencia, quien le decia que se alejara, y su gratitud hacia mi, que les impedia tener cualquier falta de delicadeza hacia mi persona.

Continuara...

Hola! Perdon por la demora, y por que el capitulo sea cortisimo, no tengo mucha inspiración y ahora mismo estoy yéndome de viaje, espero que al volver la inspiración regrese conmigo.

Saludos!


End file.
